


Beautiful

by MeGrimlockKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, brochee, brolai, broly x cheelai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGrimlockKing/pseuds/MeGrimlockKing
Summary: Sometimes Cheelai forgets just how little he really knew about the world.





	Beautiful

Cheelai had woken up early that morning. Something was off, not wrong, not dangerous or threatening, just off. She stood up, stretched and heard a series of satisfying pops in her back and she let out a relieved sigh as she walked out the front door of her capsule home.

Glancing around the cave that she, Lemo , and Broly now called home a small smile spread across her face. It wasn't the high life but it was nice, well nice enough. It was a great deal better than what it should have been, that Goku guy had popped in and dropped off food and some creature comforts, and it was no doubt better than the Frieza alternative.

But looking around now she noticed what seemed off. Lemo’s window was black, still asleep, she thinks. Broly’s window is dark as well but she now realizes she can't hear the normally thunderous and gravelly snoring of the the enormous saiyan. Walking over and casting a look inside she sees his room his empty.

A small sense of worry began to form in the pit of her stomach. She knew full well there was nothing on this planet that could hurt him, but it wasn't his physical well being she was concerned about. Broly was damaged, broken in a way that could not be remedied the same way his bodily wounds could.

Approaching the mouth of the cave she chanced a glance outside. It was still dark out and the air was frigid and biting. But despite the less than welcoming atmosphere it looked to be safe enough, at least at the moment.

The wind bit into her skin as she walked past the threshold of the caves mouth. She couldn't see terrible well in the cool gray light that filled the air in the moments before dawn but she was still able to make out the hulking figure of Broly as he sat atop a pillar to stone.

“Oh course he'd be up there,” she mumbled as she made her way in his direction. When she came to the base she looked straight up and let out an exasperated sigh as she began to climb. She had found herself to be fairly competent at scaling the terrain of this planet over the past few weeks here, but that didn’t mean she like it. Once she reached the peak she hauled herself up onto the small plateau with a small huff.

“Hey there big guy, whatcha doin’ up here?” she asked between gasps as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Watching,” he said simply.

“Whatcha watchin’” she asked in a chipper tone as she sat down next. In response he simply pointed towards the horizon.

Cheelai looked out across the barren landscape and couldn't see what he was pointing at. It all looked the same to her just desert, stone, and borrows.

“I don't see anything out there bud,” she responded trying not to sound dismissive.

“Watch,” was all he said in response.

So she did, she sat there in silence her head moving back and forth as she scanned the horizon. She found herself starting to shiver in the cool air as her sweat from her climb began to sap the heat from her body. Glancing over, Broly seemed to be completely unperturbed by a lack of warmth. Without even really thinking about she scooted over closer to the giant in order steal some of his body heat.

Broly looked down at her with a slightly confused expression as she pressed herself against his side.

“What? I'm cold,” she said very matter of factly. 

Broly responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulled her against him.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled her face burning.

They sat in silence for a moment, Cheelai still not sure what they were looking at. However right now she found she didn't really care at the moment. Her life had far too few quiet moments and she was going to enjoy it. She was pulled out her revery when Broly pointed to the horizon again.

The sun had just broken the horizon, hues of red and gold broke through the atmosphere. It was pretty, Cheelai would admit that, but it didn't seem all that special, he must have watched the sun rise thousands of times. Looking up at him she saw he was transfixed on the rising sun.

“Father couldn't stop the sun. He couldn't take the sunrise away from me,” he said simply and suddenly it struck Cheelai and a sad smile spread across her face.

“It's beautiful,” she said softly and he gave her a questioning look.

“Beautiful?”

That simple questioning tone sent a stabbing pain into her heart. It was moments like this that reminded her how desperately lonely and sheltered his life was.

“Yeah, beautiful, pretty, you know something you like to look at, umm, I'm not doing a good job here,” she sort of rambled as he quirked an eyebrow, he still didn't quite comprehend.

“Something that makes me happy?” he asked, still sounding unsure.

“Uh, sure, that works,”

She felt Broly shift slightly and look down at her. She looked away from the sunrise and her gaze met his and she saw something that wasn't there before. Cheelai felt her heart hammer and skin burn as he gently stroked her cheek.

“Beautiful.”


End file.
